The Day Is Done
by Henada
Summary: Sesshou-Maru is beaten by an enemy inuyokai. But what happens when Naraku finds him beaten and helpless? NarakuXSesshou-maru Shonnen-Ai CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. The Day Is Done  
poem is not mine either.  
  
Henada: "SO! I am always writing for Yu-Gi-Oh! So now I'm gan'na right an Inu-Yasha fanfics.  
  
Seto: you dun love me no more! Sob  
  
Henada: I love ya, just love Naraku too  
  
Naraku: ;P  
  
Henada: it's been a reeeeaaaallllyyyy long time since I've written a fanfics. I've been working on a webcomic. (One that I really wan' a get up soon, but my scanner is broken.) And I've never really read a SesshouXNaraku Shounan-Ai before. All of them are Yaoi. Dun get me wrong, I mean I love Yaoi. But its like fudge. You can only have so much.  
  
Cecile; "I can eat alllllooootttt of fudge"  
  
Henada: "SHUT UP! Oh. He's from my Manga. Dun pay attention to him."  
  
Cecile: "HAY!"  
  
(' ')(")  
  
The Day Is Done  
  
The day is done, and in the darkness,  
Falls from the wings of night.  
As a feather is wafted downward,  
From an eagle in his flight.  
  
Sesshou-maru's hair seemed to float in the wind that night. He had picked up an unsettling sent in the air and decided it check it out. He made Jaken watch over Rin a ways away. His ears twitched with every sound and his eyes scanned every nook and cranny of the small field he had been drawn into.  
  
"Where are you?" he said, breaking the silence. "Show yourself to me. You cannot hide." The wind grew wilder.  
  
A tall black haired daemon walked forward from behind a large boulder. He wore strange, Indian looking sandals, and UnAsian robes. He was very tan and his long black hair was pulled into a long braid on the back of his head. He had three stripes on his face. Two on one cheek and one on the other. He also had a black tail. Unlike Sesshou-maru's. He smiled at Sesshou-maru and said:  
  
"Are you the Lord Of The Western Lands? I have traveled far to meet you, if you are" He said, speaking loudly over the wind. "My name is Kan. I have come from the East in search for the one they call Sesshou-Maru." He paused for a response. The Daemon lord looked at this foreigner with interest.  
  
"I am he. What is it you wish?" Sesshou-maru said, now feeling vulnerable and nervous. He had left Tokenjin with Rin. So all he had was this useless Tensaiga. Kan smiled.  
  
"I want what is yours." He said, unsheathing his sword. "Your kingdom!!!" and Kan bolted forward, ready to attack.  
  
Henada: So? So? Hu? Hu? Cha like? There will be more! I swear! Please review!!! Please!!! I dun care if you flame me!!! Review!!!! 


	2. Saddness

Disclaimer: I Do not own Inu-Yasha or The Day Is Done  
  
Henada: "hmm... I've been debating whether to make this a friend fic or a shonen-ai fic. Please send me a review telling me what to do! Please!!! ;;  
  
Naraku: err....'  
  
Henada: what?  
  
Naraku: I was supposed to say something...but I dun remember what...OO  
  
Henada: wow... == : setting change  
  
==  
  
The Day Is Done  
  
I see the lights of the village,  
Gleam through the rain and mist,  
And a felling of sadness comes o'er me,  
That my soul cannot resist:  
  
==  
  
Sesshou-maru dodged his attack, but just barley. He was moving unusually fast. Just as he past his, something flew into Sesshou-maru's face. He shut his eyes and backed away coughing.  
  
"That was paralyzing powder. In a matter of seconds you will not be able to move very soon now." Kan said, brushing hair out of his face. Sesshou-maru fell to one knee, the pain was unbearable. It stung his eyes and burned in his nose. He felt his body going numb.  
  
BAM!!! He was thrown backward. He felt crimson blood fun down his face. Kan picked him up and stuck him again with his sword. He could barley open his eyes, but he could see well enough to see Kan raise hi sword high above his head, and plunge it downward...  
==  
Sesshou-maru lay agents a tree, defeated. He couldn't see half of what had happened. His eyes went blind from the poison. He still couldn't move, see or smell. CRICK, SNAP. Sesshou-maru heard someone walking towered him.  
  
"Who's there?" he wanted to say, but his throat wouldn't work. He couldn't smell, or see, who it was. And he still couldn't move to run away. The person was close now, he could sense them.  
  
"So...this is the great Sesshou-Maru. Bloody, bruised, and beaten..." said a familiar voice. Inu-yasha? No, too deep. Naraku? No... Too kind. Sesshou-maru tried to move away, but his body was still paralyzed.  
  
"Do not fear me, I shall not hurt you." The voice whispered. Sesshou- maru couldn't feel his arms, but he could tell he was no longer on the ground, but in the strong arms of a friend.  
==  
When he awoke, could feel and smell again, but not move or see. The man had bandaged him and placed him in a bed. The blankets were very heavy, and he sent of the room was familiar. Not very, like a memory without a face. He heard some open a shoji door, than close it. Who are you...  
  
"Are you awake?" the familiar voice said. Sesshou-maru was still stubbornly trying to move. "That won't work. I gave you some antidote; you will be completely Mobil by the end of the week. It's Monday, by the way. I found you Sunday night. You've been asleep for a while, about 6 hours." That voice! It was so familiar! Sesshou-maru tried to find this mans face, no use though. Wait...this smell!  
  
"Na...ra....ku....." Sesshou-maru barley whispered.  
  
"Yes, it is I." Naraku said. Than lifted Sesshou-maru's hair and felt his forehead, than placed a cold washcloth on it. That felt good.  
  
"What....what do...you want?" Sesshou-maru whispered again.  
  
"Do not bother with words. I shall not harm you. You can trust me." Naraku said. Sesshou-maru felt his body tense up.  
  
"Can...I really trust you?"  
== Henada: "please review! I love all the review I got! Thank you much! I'm ssooo happy! dances I need three more reviews to get the next one up though! Ja Ne!" 


	3. Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha, or The Day Is Done  
  
Henada: "BWAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Bif: hu?  
  
Henada: I got my first flame!  
  
Bif: hu?  
  
Henada: Oh well... I knew a homophobic person would flame me sooner or later. It was really funny! They were all.... "Your disgusting!" and... "Ew!" and some girl called me "Sweetie!". Ha! They were the one calling...  
  
Bif: that's enough...  
  
Henada: ok, sorry... STORY!  
  
===============================================================  
  
The Day Is Done  
  
A felling of sadness and longing,  
That is not akin to pain.  
And resembles sorry only,  
As the mist resembles rain.  
  
When he awoke, yet again, he found himself alone. The scent of the place was...so strange. Was he welcome? Was he being used? He was so confused. And he felt completely helpless. He was paralyzed and blind. To make matters worse he was in the house, at the complete mercy of, a crazy baboon man. Shit.  
  
"Are you awake?" a female voice said. Kagura. "I thought you should know, Naraku plans to use you to kill Inu-yasha, than kill you. If you swear to help me break free from Naraku, I will help you..."  
  
"I do not want your help. Nor your sympathy. Leave me be before my strength returns. For than I shall kill you without hesitation." The daemon lord whispered. He smelt Kagura's fear, and her scent leaving. He snarled. She left a stain of her scent right next to him. But than a familiar smell. Naraku.  
  
"Kagura told me you were awake. She was pale. You must have given her quite a scare. Can you move yet?" he waited for a response.  
  
"No." Sesshou-maru said quietly.  
  
"Ah...alas." Naraku sighed. Sesshou-maru could smell boiling water and some sort of herbs. He guessed Naraku was making tea.  
  
"Do you think you'd be able to swallow? Can you try for me?" Naraku asked the daemon lord. He swallowed. "Good. Would you like some tea? It will help your muscles loosen, so you can move. And the taste is really quite good!"  
  
This was so weird! Naraku was just talking to him like he was some old friend! He couldn't see it, but he could have sworn he was smiling!  
  
"What is you want, hanyou. You don't fool me." Naraku paused, and Sesshou-maru heard him put the teakettle down.  
  
"You were attacked by a boy from the east named Kan right? Just to let you know, your brother, unfortunately, killed him last night. So sorry. I knew you were looking forward to slaughtering him yourself.'  
  
"Answer me..."  
  
"He was a minor dog daemon who was well trained in poisons. After he knocked you out, he just played dirty. Stabbed you three times, and burned you with some poison or another. I stopped bothering to identify which ones..."  
  
"Answer me. Why did you save me?"  
  
"You seem to be healing rather quickly. I guess I expected that much. You can talk and smell already! Very...  
  
"ANSWER ME! DAMNIT!" Sesshou-maru bellowed, his throat now very soar. He heard Naraku drop the kettle, sigh, then pick it up again. He stood up and walked away from Sesshou-maru. He opened a shoji door.  
  
"I... I don't know what compelled me to do that the other night. You should sleep. You need to gather your strength back." Naraku said. Than he closed the door behind him.  
  
It felt like all Sesshou-maru was doing was sleeping. He had woken on the third day and had complete feeling. He sat up and smiled. He still couldn't see, but he could move. His ears twitched. Someone was singing.  
  
"You cannot slay my hateful heart,  
My soul is silent and resigned  
So I shall hide my face in a mask,  
I shall cease this foolish war.  
And I will lay down my quiver,  
And cry my daemons to sleep."  
  
That voice...Naraku? He sounded...so sad. His scent was getting closer. Sesshou-maru tried to get up, but his legs were still weak.  
  
"Your up!" Naraku said happily.  
  
"You were singing" Sesshou-maru said. "You sounded sad. Is something wrong?" He waited for Naraku to respond.  
  
"I was.... Thinking." He said, almost in a whisper.  
  
"About what?" Asked Sesshou-maru curiously.  
  
"Nothing..." replied Naraku. "I see that..."  
  
"I smell salt water. Were you crying, Naraku?" proclaimed Sesshou- maru. There was a pause, than Naraku collapsed, sobbing before the mighty Yoikai Lord.  
  
Inu-yasha and his friends were after a jewel shard Kagome had sensed, when the wind picked up and the smell of Naraku wafted into Inu-Yasha's nose.  
  
"Kagura?!" He yelled, as the incarnation of Naraku appeared. "what do you want?"  
  
"I know ware Naraku lives," she said tauntingly. "and I will show you his domain..."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Henada: well? Did you like the poem/Song? I wrote it myself! IF YOU STEAL IT I WILL CUT YOU! Just to let you know, the flames had nnnnooooo effect on me at all! They were mostly just... amusing. Yeees. Very very funny that they foolish mortals were to scared to even leave their names... Muahahaha! Afraid I would kill you in your sleep hu? MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! COWARDS!!!!!!!! Lol. Sorry. 


	4. Restless

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, but me friend has him chained in her closet! Oh, and I do not own The Day Is Done poem.  
  
Henada: I am sooooooooo SORRY!!!!! I HAVE BEEN HAVING TERRIBLE COMPUTER PROBLEMS! My computer is swarming with parasites, and I can't get anything to work. I'm at my friend's house right now, and I was out of town for a week. I want to make this chapter longer, but I don't know if I have time. I really want to make this story good, and I'm so proud of myself! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They helped soooo much! hugz  
  
The Day Is Done  
Come, read to me some poem,  
Some simple heartfelt lay,  
That shall sooth this restless feeling,  
And banish the thoughts of day.  
  
Sesshou-maru was shocked at his reaction.  
  
"Naraku?" he said, reaching out to nothing. Naraku batted his hand away.  
  
"I... I must go." He said and got up to leave. Sesshou-maru reached forward to grab him, but all that touched his hand was a tinny little teardrop.  
  
"Damnit!" Naraku shouted, banging his hand agents the wall. Why did I do that? Why did I save that man? "Why, why, why??!!!" shouted Naraku. This is so unlike me he thought.  
  
He sighed and straightened out his hapi. He turned around and went back to Sesshou-maru's room and walked in. He was glad the demon could not see himself. He was covered in bandages and bruises. Cuts scared his perfect complexion, and bandages covered his amber eyes. Oh, that's right.  
  
"Has your eyesight returned?" Naraku asked. Sesshou-maru looked slightly at Naraku.  
  
"It's kind of hard to tell with these bandages on my face." Sesshou-maru said bitterly. He looked away. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."  
  
....Sesshou-maru?  
  
"Well, lets take them off than." Said Naraku, walking toured Sesshou- maru. Sesshou-maru looked in his direction. He heard Naraku's footsteps getting closer, and his hand grip his shoulder. He leaned his face closer to Naraku as he felt him remove the bandages from his face.  
  
Naraku lightly touched his chin and pulled his face close to his own.  
  
"Can you... see me?" he asked. Sesshou-maru frowned slightly.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Oh...I see."  
  
Sesshou-maru sighed and touched Naraku's hand. He heard Naraku gasp. He knew he was blushing, but he didn't care. The disappointment was too much. He wanted to see so he wouldn't feel vulnerable, so he could get away if he needed to, so he could see Naraku. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Naraku, what color eyes do you have?"  
  
"Oh ya! And why should we trust you?" Inu-yasha scowled at Naraku's incarnation.  
  
"Because I'm the only one who knows ware he lives." Kagura said smiling mischievously.  
  
"I don't know, how do we know you won't turn on us?" said Miroku stepping in front of Kagome.  
  
"Listen, I have my own reason for hating Naraku. And I know that you all do as well. But I can't kill him. And the one that could have is... um..." Kagura stopped.  
  
"What? Who?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sesshou-maru, any way..." Kagura started, but was cut off yet again.  
  
"Sesshou-maru? What do you mean could have? I know Sesshou-maru isn't as strong as well, me, but he could give Naraku a run for his money!" Inu- yasha said. "He's not... dead is he? Shit! I wanted to kill him!"  
  
"He's not dead!" Kagura said,"He, he's been kidnapped by Naraku. Naraku has been drugging him in the day time, Sesshou-maru can't see, and the drugs are...."  
  
"He's been... drugging him?" Inu-yasha said. "I don't like my brother, but... Sesshou-maru does have his dignity!" Inu-yasha said angrily.  
"Its worse," Kagura said, looking away from him. "The drugs are making him... woozy, and its... he can't... resist."  
  
"Resist?" Kagome said. "Resist what?"  
  
"Oh... my god..." Inu-yasha said. "That.... That bastard!"  
  
"Resist what?!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"He...he's drugging him at day so, he can...take advantage, of him at night." Inu-yasha said looking down.  
  
"Oh, Inu-yasha I..." Kagome started, but Inu-yasha interrupted her.  
  
"Kagura! Take me to Naraku's castle!!!"  
  
"What?" Naraku said, blushing. "Umm... my eyes?"  
  
"Yes, your eyes. Id like to try to imagine them..." Sesshou-maru said.  
  
"Um...there scarlet..." Naraku said blushing.  
  
"Hmm..." Sesshou-maru moved Naraku's hand so that he held Sesshou- maru's cheek. "How pretty..." Naraku flushed.  
  
"Se.... Sesshou-maru? Are you feeling ok?" Naraku asked.  
  
"No..." Replied the silver haired Yokai. "Its...its so dark. I... I'm all alone. In this... oblivion...." he reached out and touched Naraku's face.  
  
Naraku blushed and repented. He didn't like this. Not at all. Why was Sesshou-maru acting so strange?  
  
"Please, can I see what you look like? I may not be able to see it, but id like to imagine...." said the daemon lord.  
  
That's right, when he appeared in front of Sesshou-maru, he was in his baboon pelt, so he hadn't seen him.  
  
"Um... ok." Naraku said, his face as red as beet.  
  
Sesshou-maru slid his hand over Naraku's nose, not failing to leave Naraku in goosebumps, trailing down and brushing agents his lips. He herd Naraku gasp, and pulled his hand back, but for only a moment.  
  
Sesshou-maru reached forward again and placed his hand on Naraku's cheek, moving slightly to the side placing it on his ear, than rested his other hand on his neck, and felt him shudder.  
  
"Oh wow," said Sesshou-maru. "Your...beautiful..." and with that, he fell forward, and fell asleep in Naraku's arms.  
  
Naraku looked down at him. He was... So innocent when he slept. Was this really the fearsome yokai lord he had betrayed not to long ago? The same one that attacked him with the blue fires of hell burning in his eyes? Why is he acting so strange?  
  
And yet, Naraku couldn't even imagine the empty loneliness of the black world the Yokai lord had been damned to.  
  
"You must, be so scared." Naraku whispered. He clutched the yokai lord closer to himself. Truthfully, Naraku didn't know the poison used that stole the daemon's eyesight. Naraku supposed it was a paralyzing poison. When Sesshou-maru had been paralyzed, the poison had been thrown into his eyes, so Naraku mostly just supposed that since the poison was thrown there it had blinded him.  
  
Naraku looked outside. The moon shone brighter than he had seen it in a long time. 50 years. No. Ever since he had been 'born', from the many daemons, Naraku had been alone. All alone. And now, Sesshou-maru was alone. All alone. In the darkness that is devouring him, taunting him. Killing him.  
  
Naraku sighed and held the yokai lord tighter. Sesshou-maru had been concerned when he had sung the song Onigumo had learned from that priestess. That melody. It pulled at his heartstrings and played constantly in his mind. Playing constantly. As though the very notes themselves were binding him and pulling him ever closer to the break in his sanity.  
  
She had sung it over and over again when she took care of the bandit. Onigumo had learned it quite easily. The daemons had devoured his body, not his memory. It had been passed on to Naraku. All the memories. The song and the heartache that filled it. The melody that drove Onigumo through the inner pits of hell and mutation.  
  
"You deserve better than this." Said Naraku out loud, surprising even himself. "The darkness, it's lonely but.... Let's drown in our loneliness... together."  
  
And Naraku smiled, and fell asleep.  
  
So! How did you like it? Dun worry, I have no intention of stopping the fic until I end it. That made no since....OH WELL!!!! I liked this one. I think it's really cute. Send me reviews and tell me what you think! JA NE! 


End file.
